


Get Out

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Bucky have a huge fight and you tell him to get out.  Can he fix this?





	Get Out

You and Bucky didn’t fight a lot, but when you did it wasn’t over something stupid.

Right now you were yelling at him, you hated yelling at him but it was because you were scared and felt like he wasn’t listening to you. “Bucky would you please just stop and think for like two minutes!” He had gotten back from a mission and it had been a close call. Steve had said they almost lost him. “You could’ve died!”

“This is my job!” He yelled back, he had just gotten out of the med bay a week ago. He was practically healed except for a few of the major injuries and this is not what he wanted to deal with right now. “You understood that this could happen the moment we made things official.”

“We’re about to start our lives together, Buck,” tears were streaming down your face. Right before the mission Bucky had proposed and you had instantly agreed. “I’m not telling you to stop, all I’m asking is that you stop taking as many risks.”

“How many times do I have to say this? This is my job, Y/N. I cant tell Stark not to send me on a mission because I might die!”

You sniffled, feeling drained, “Do you know what it would do to me if Steve called me and said you were gone for good? When he called and said you were injured and it was bad I was hysterical. The thought of you being gone scared me so much, Buck.” You ran a hand through your hair, “God at least Henry listened to me.”

The look on Bucky’s face changed, “What?”

You glared at him, “Henry, you know the guy I was dating before you? He would have listened to me. He wouldn’t be treating me like I was just a fling that didn’t mean anything! He would have taken me seriously.” Bucky stilled staring at you with wide eyes. No matter how bad the fights were you had never compared him to an ex before. “You know what? Get out.” You pulled your ring off and tossed it at him. “If I really mean so little then I don’t want that anymore.”

Fear flowed through Bucky’s veins. He couldn’t lose you. “Doll—“

“Get out!” You screamed before heading to your room and slamming the door.

“I really messed up, Steve,” Bucky said as the two of them sat at a bar in some restaurant. Both of them were nursing a beer.

“She has a point, Buck,” Steve wasn’t going to sugarcoat it, his friend had severely messed up. “Stark and the others wouldn’t blame you for not taking as many dangerous missions. And she’s not asking you to quit. You didn’t see her, she couldn’t sleep or eat. It took Nat hours to convince her to leave your side.”

That made Bucky feel worse, “How do I fix this?”

“You listen to her. From the sounds of your fight that sounds like all she wanted. She wanted you to hear her side of things but you were too stubborn to listen.”

Bucky stood and threw some bills on the counter, “I’ll see you around Steve!”

“Good luck, Buck!”

You had cried yourself to sleep but were woken by someone gently touching your shoulder. You jerked awake and looked to find Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed. At first, you were happy to see him but then you remembered that you were mad at him.

“I thought I said get out,” you growled.

“And I did,” he replied. “I’m ready to listen, doll. No fighting with you this time.”

You eyed him warily but sat up, “It’s never been easy on me ya know? When we were dating I kept my mouth shut because I was just the girlfriend, but now I’m going to be your wife. I want to grow old with you, Buck. I don’t want to be made a widow before my hair’s turned grey and my memory starts to go. I’m not asking you to quit, that’s not fair. All I want is for you to take less risky missions. Let the others handle them. And if they really need you then go but don’t volunteer for them.”

He had never really considered what it would be like for you if you were widowed before you were both old and grey. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, his hand came up to cup your cheek. “I’m sorry I blew up at you, it was uncalled for.”

“You’re right it was,” you said curtly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out your ring, “If you’ll still have me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. No more risky missions, just me, you, and our white picket fence.”

You snorted, “Who said I wanted a white picket fence?”

Bucky grinned, “Isn’t that what most girls dream of when they think about bein’ married?”

You shook your head, “I don’t need the fence as long as you’re still around to enjoy life with me. We could live in a small apartment for all I care. Just don’t leave me again.”

He slipped the ring back on your finger and brushed his lips against yours, “Never again, doll. Never again.”


End file.
